


Die Well, Little Warrior

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Character, Blind Kanan Jarrus, Canonical Character Death, Celebrations, Clan Wren, Darksaber, Death, Dueling, Episode: s03e16 Legacy of Mandalore, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug, Lightsaber Battles, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Mando'a, Post-Episode: s03e15 Trials of the Darksaber, Stabbing, Swearing, Wakes & Funerals, cremation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: The crew of the Ghost suffers a terrible loss, can they continue on?





	1. A Warrior's Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [shi taab’echaaj’la](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179029) by [stardustgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl). 



> This is an alternative ending to the Star Wars Rebels episode Legacy of Mandalore.

Blades clashed together loudly, black energy against green energy.

Coward against youth.

Child against veteran.

_Traitor against traitor._

Sabine pushed up against Gar with all her might, Ezra's Lightsaber biting into her palm through her gloves. She was not about to lose this fight... Not now... Not when they were so close to victory.

"You're so weak, girl! A child playing with a Jedi weapon, you don't deserve that armor!" Saxon hollered, breaking the saber lock before beginning a vicious onslaught that forced Wren to back up with her blocking getting knocked off balance.

"Liar! You turned against Mandalore, turned us into slaves to the Empire. Destroyed what we are..." Sabine jumped back quickly when Saxon swung at her, she twisted slightly to and fro almost like a dancer. The Darksaber striking empty air.

Sabine reactivated her weapon and went on the offensive, striking fast and wide. She smirked slightly as she remembered the form Kanan used during their training, she copied the form almost easily save for a small flaw. Her hand went behind her back, her weapon moving in a wide arc of stabs, the occasional block, more thrusting of her blade.

Sabine bent her arm slightly and struck Saxon in the face with her elbow, causing him to stumble. The two charged at each other before performing a small execution spin, the Mandalorians got face-to-face, both in the same position. But something was wrong...

The young Mandalorian's face twisted slightly in pain, causing her gaze to lower to the black energy blade going through her chest, her own weapon powered down with a quiet hiss, falling to the ground as Gar Saxon grabbed Sabine by the shoulder and pulled her closer, the Darksaber sliding effortlessly through her a bit more. The blade of dark energy went entirely through her back, Saxon smiled viciously as he saw blood run from Sabine's mouth slightly, some of the scarlet liquid staining the ice below.

Saxon pulled the blade from the young woman's chest slowly, stepping back as the child fell to the ice below with a heavy thud.

"Die well, little warrior. You fought valiantly." Saxon turned to see Ursa and Tristan Wren approach, a smile spreading on his face before he felt something go through his chest, he looked down to see a blade of green energy stabbing through his back and chest.

Gar Saxon fell slowly to the ice, revealing Sabine right behind him, her own weapon falling from her grasp before she too collapsed, getting caught by Ursa immediately.

Sabine could hear Ezra land and rush over, she heard him panting before the boy slid to a stop beside her, yelling for someone, _anyone_ to help her. She looked over, seeing Kanan kneel beside her calmly, she let out a choked laugh, her chest burning from the pain.

"Sabine. You did good, just... Rest." Kanan said softly, reaching forward to brush the teen's hair back from her face. His blind eyes stung beneath his blastshield visor, causing him to remove it and place it aside. Kanan breathed shakily and placed his hand on the wound, soothing the pain just a little so the end would be less painful for her.

"There. That should make it easier... Sabine... _Nhi kar'taylir gar darasuum, ner ad._ " The Jedi whispered softly, remembering the bit of Mando'a he had learned when Sabine joined the crew. Kanan closed his white eyes slowly as he felt the energy slip away, her life leaving her before a soft sigh of death escaped the teen as her head rolled to the side slightly.

Kanan opened his eyes slowly and raised his head, his Force Sight allowing him to see the turmoil in Ezra's soul as the boy stared at the dead body of the girl he saw as his sister. The crew had come a long way... But now their family was just one member short, a very important member...

"She will be given a funeral, per tradition. Despite being outsiders... You two may attend. It is what she would have wanted." Ursa whispered, meeting Kanan's white eyes before continuing, "If you wish... You may have a secondary one, so your allies may pay their respect."

A soft nod was all she received from the Jedi, a nod of understanding.


	2. Aay'han

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was bittersweet, the strength of the Mandalorian way...

Kanan bowed his head as the flames roared, consuming the young Mandalorian girl's corpse. His head lifted and he turned his blind gaze to Ezra, seeing the light blue aura of the boy, giving the blind Jedi a view of his sorrow.

 _Ezra..._ Kanan thought sadly, his head lowering as the Mandalorians began to sing softly in their native tongue. He hadn't even noticed that he had joined in...

_Aay'han verd, aalar beskar'gam be Manda'yaim. Gar beskar'gam na'yasah, tengaanar gar kot... Verd, akaanir urakto bal dral, kote at Manda'yaim. Sarlilyr o'butba gar o'r rie kot, akaanir par ijaa. Adiik be Manda'yaim... Ramaanar ti ijaa, evaar'la verd, gar hwa yaim'ol yaim..._

Kanan sighed softly as the chant ended, a small sound escaped him when he heard the Mandalorians begin to sing louder, almost in a chant.

_Kote! Darasuum be Manda'yaim! Udes o'r kote! Oyar'agr hwa taylir gar!_

The chant continued well into the night, warriors chanting to a young woman that fell in battle against a foe that dared try to hold power.

* * *

**Aftermath**

The sound of cheering and gauntlets smashing into helmets sounded well into the night, causing a small smile to appear on Kanan's face.

He turned his head when he heard Ezra step outside to the balcony, the two hadn't spoken since it happened.

"They're always like that. Sabine once tried teaching me Mandalorian customs, I almost broke my hand punching her in the stomach. Mandalorian armor's nothing to sniff about." Kanan joked, trying to lighten his Padawan's mood. 

"Really?" Ezra asked with a small smile appearing on his face which caused Kanan's face to light up in a smile.

"Really. One of my more fond memories of her, you heard me singing with them, didn't you?" Kanan asked, his smile shifting into a look of embarrassment.

"Yeah. Who taught you Mando'a?"

"Sabine. One of the days in the first week since her arrival, she swore at me in Mando'a. Called me a _besom_." Kanan explained, crossing his arms and leaning back on the wall.

"And what does that mean?" Ezra asked, somewhat fearing the answer.

"Asshole. She called me an asshole." Kanan laughed lightly, running a hand through his beard before his head snapped over at the sound of Ezra laughing. The blind Jedi quirked a brow under his visor and felt a laugh bubble in his chest, threatening to burst free.

The two Jedi laughed together with Kanan telling a few more stories of the young Mandalorian artist.


End file.
